Stories to be Told
by Lady Alice101
Summary: Bonding always was a very strong word in the Olympian counsel. Except, this time, it allows Poseidon and Athena to say goodbye to their dying children. One-shot.


**I was just watching 'The Invention of Lying', and I came up with this idea! Also, this is aimed to make you cry. :) Hope it worked.**

* * *

><p><em>I need you by my side,<em>

_Don't know how I'll survive,_

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

**Selena Gomez – A Year Without Rain**

* * *

><p>Poseidon and Athena sat, glaring at each other. For the first time in centuries, though, they were in agreement.<p>

Zeus was an idiot. And they had let him know.

But, nothing was going to change his mind. What was he not going to change his mind on? Poseidon and Athena bonding, of course.

As they sat in Poseidon's palace, not saying a thing, one of Poseidon's assistant's burst into the room. Upon closer inspection, the two identified him as Delphin, god of Dolphins.

"Yes, Delphin?" Poseidon sighed, clearly exasperated.

"M-my lord," Delphin gasped for breath. "I assumed – you would be – At Camp-Half Blood!"

Poseidon sat forward, curiously. "Why would you assume that?"

"I came – to make sure – you were there! I came – as fast – as I could!"

"Why did you come?" Athena asked, obviously curious as well.

"It is – your – son!" Delphin addressed Poseidon.

Athena turned to Poseidon. "If your son has done anything to my daughter in this, you both will pay."

"Yes?" Poseidon asked, ignoring Athena.

"He has been involved in a terrible accident!" Delphin said, regaining his breath. "A car accident."

"Where is he?" Poseidon said, worry creasing his face.

"Camp Half-Blood, that's why I thought –"

Poseidon teleported to Camp-Half Blood immediately.

"A-and, Lady Athena – your daughter too," Delphin gasped, flinching away as Athena's glare turned murderous.

They both came to where Percy and Annabeth were being held – the amphitheatre. All the gods stood there, and the demi-gods were crowded, trying to get a closer look.

"We couldn't move them anymore," Zeus said quietly to Poseidon.

"Apollo," Poseidon said quietly, quickly walking over to where Percy was ad taking his hand. "How are they?"

Apollo sighed, tiredly running his hand through his messy hand. "Both have multiple broken bones. Annabeth has a horrid cut on her stomach, and is losing blood much too fast. Something must have hit her stomach, because her diaphragm . . . is punctured."

Athena ran over to her daughter and put her hand on Annabeth's clammy head. Her face was pale and covered in sweat.

"Mum," Annabeth gasped softly, obviously fighting for breath.

"I'm here Annabeth," Athena said quietly, running her hand through Annabeth's hair.

"And Percy," Apollo continued, ". . . well, he has the worst of it. His skull his fractured and his Femoral Artery is cut. I've stopped the flow as much as I could, but . . . "

Apollo took a deep breath as he prepared to deliver the news. "I can only save one of them."

"What?" Athena and Poseidon yelled, snapping their heads over to Apollo.

"I-I'm sorry," Apollo said. "But, in order to save one, the other must die. I will have to suck the life force from one to give to the other."

From where Percy lay, he said, "M-me. I-I'll give m-mine to A-An-n-a-b-beth."

"No!" Annabeth said, her breath coming slower and slower. "N-no, Percy!"

"_MOVE!" _Everyone heard the voices. "Best friends, coming through!"

Thalia and Nico shoved through the crowd to where Percy and Annabeth were.

"T-Thalia," Annabeth grinned half-heartedly. "You always did know how to make an entrance."

"Don't say it like that Annie," Thalia said tenderly.

"D-don't call m-me Annie," Annabeth coughed.

Thalia and Nico went to walk over to them, but Zeus stood in front.

"I-I can't let you through," Zeus said quietly.

"Father, _please_," Thalia begged, tears coming to her eyes. "They're our friends. What if we never get to see them again?"

"Thals," Nico said softly, "they're life force . . . Lord Zeus, please. They're dying. We need to say goodbye."

Zeus looked a bit torn, before moving aside. Thalia and Nico ran over to Percy and Annabeth. Slowly, Athena and Poseidon backed up to let Thalia and Nico say goodbye.

"I have to go and get Sally," Poseidon said.

"And I, Fredrick," Athena said.

They both flashed to the respective places.

The tears in Thalia's eyes started to overflow, one at a time.

She knelt down in between the two. The only think that could be heard was the fractured breathing of Percy and Annabeth and Aphrodite's nerve-wracking sobs.

"Well Fish Face," Thalia spoke finally. "I always assumed you would be injured this badly from a fight – not because of some stupid car accident."

"So did I," Percy said timidly.

"But . . . I though you were invicnible. You bathed in the River Styx."

"After the war with Gaea . . . I kinda . . . asked dad to get rid of it." Percy grimaced.

Thalia rolled her eyes and turned to Annabeth.

"And Annabeth, I cannot believe that after everything you've done, from running away at seven, that this is whats happening."

"No one could have predicted this, Thals," Annabeth whispered, lifting her hand to put it on Thalia's cheek. Thalia lent her head into the embrace and put her hand over Annabeth's and put her fingers through Annabeth's, holding Annabeth's hand in comfort. "This is what was meant to happen, Thalia."

Athena came back with Fredrick. Annabeth's father quickly knelt next to Annabeth and took her other hand.

"Oh, honey," he said shakily, tears already flowing freely down his face.

"D-dad," she sighed.

"I thought I was going to have a bit more time to say goodbye to you," Fredrick started. "Which was stupid, because you're a demi-god. I'd be lucky if I got to see you at all before you - . . ."

"Died," Annabeth supplied. "I k-know I'm dying, dad, you can say it."

"Then, yes, died. And Annabeth, I am so sorry. I wish I got to see you grow up. I wish I got to be the father to my little girl that I knew you always wanted me to be. And, yet you forgave me, time after time. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

Annabeth's eye's started to brim with tears, and as they fell over, Fredrick wiped them away. "That means so much to me, you wouldn't believe it, dad."

Then Poseidon came back with Sally. Sally instantly rushed over to her son and took his hand. With her other hand, she pushed Percy's hair back from his forehead.

"Mum, don't cry," Percy gasped out, reaching up to wipe her tears away.

"My son," Sally said sadly. "Don't be a hero now, Perce. Just let it all out."

Sally's words hit Percy hard and his calm façade broke. "I-it h-hurts, mum. So much."

"I know, baby, I know," Sally sobbed, her hand constantly going through his hair or sitting on his forehead or cheek. "You've been so good to us, baby. Always helping others. Now we have to help you. And we'll help you get rid of the pain, baby, I promise."

Apollo was the first to grasp the full meaning of Sally's words.

"Of course," Apollo said softly, coming to them.

"A-Apollo, I need you to do something for me," Percy gasped out. "M-my l-life –"

Apollo nodded. "I know, Percy. I promise."

Poseidon then realized what they were talking about and quickly came over. "You've done me proud, son. Your legacy will live on for eons. More famous then Heracles. You shall always be known as my son."

"I d-don't want anymore than what you would give a normal d-demi-god, dad. I want s-something in my life to be normal."

Poseidon looked about to argue, but then just sighed and nodded. "Of course."

"And, dad?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"T-try and get along with A-Athena. I-I think a lot o-of us would a-appreciate it," Percy smiled.

"It can't be done," Poseidon said stubbornly. Percy stared at him accusingly.

"I . . . guess . . . I can try . . . to get along with her." He grumbled and Sally laughed through her tears.

"Remember the oath," Percy whispered. "About demi-gods. Don't let them go unnoticed."

Poseidon nodded and smiled slightly.

Nico came and sat next to Percy. "Perce, I know your going to give your life up for Annabeth," he whispered. "And, not to rush you or anything, but she's almost . . . gone."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes. "I love you mum. Live a long and healthy life with Paul. Promise?"

"I promise. And I love you, too, baby." Sally hiccupped, sobbing now.

"I love you, dad. Remember everything I've said about demi-gods."

"I love you, too, my boy. And I will." Poseidon replied.

"And Nico, since you're over here, I want to tell you something, too. Go after her. I know you like her. Don't live five years of your life knowing you like her and then only be able to spend a year with her, like me."

Nico glanced over at Thalia, who was crying next to Annabeth and nodded.

"Thanks Perce. I don't know what I would have done in my life without you." Nico acknowledged.

"No thanks necessary buddy." Percy said. "Apollo. Please, help her."

Apollo nodded. "I'm really sorry guys, but you'll have to move back."

Thalia and Fredrick looked up over to Percy and Annabeth turned her head.

"No, Percy, no! You can't – you can't do this! Please!" Annabeth sobbed.

Percy hand no energy left. He just moved his hand slightly to intertwine it with Annabeth's.

Thalia and Fredrick moved back so Apollo could work. "Περσέας Τζάκσον. Αφαιρώ δύναμη ζωής σας να δώσετε στο αγαπημένο σας πρόσωπο. Άνθηση στον Κάτω Κόσμο."

Apollo put his hand on Percy's forehead and withdrew a golden string. He held it carefully and slowly, he dropped into Annabeth's slightly ajar mouth.

Abruptly, everything stopped. Then, as if in slow motion, Annabeth saw everything that she had done with Percy.

_Denver Waterpark._

_Lotus Casino._

_Sea of Monsters._

_Holding the sky._

_Going into the labyrinth._

_Defeating Kronos. _

_First real kiss._

_Losing Percy._

_Defeating Gaea. _

Then, as the memories ended, a golden flash blinded everyone momentarily.

Annabeth gasped and sat up, completely healed. And there, standing before her, was Percy.

Well, not Percy, but . . . Percy.

Everyone paled and Nico and Hades looked at each other. It was Percy's ghost, or soul or spirit or . . . something.

He looked like a new person. He had grown about a foot and his disheveled hair cover the top of his eyes. He was wearing Greek Amour and his sword, Riptide, was at his side.

"Annabeth," he said fondly. "You have to forgive me. I could never forgive myself if you lost your life."

"Percy, you are my life," Annabeth said, reaching out for him. As she went to touch his cheek, his form burst, but came back together when Annabeth drew her hand away.

"Annabeth, listen to me." Percy instructed, walking up to her. "You are going to live a long time. Your going to grow old and get married and have children, who will be just as smart as you. You weren't supposed to die today, love."

"Neither were you, Perce."

"Annabeth, I was. This is my destiny. To save you. And I have. I want you to live a long time."

"B-but, I love _you, _Percy. I want to live a long time with you."

Percy reached out to cup Annabeth's cheek in his hand, but stopped a centimeter away from her face, fully aware he wasn't able to touch her.

"I love you too, Annabeth. And because I love, I have given you my life. I'll always be there, love. In your heart and in your dreams."

Abruptly, Percy snapped his head to the North and his eyes narrowed. Everyone looked over to see what he was looking at but no-one could see anything.

"Our time comes to a close, love." He started. "Remember, all you need to do, is look. And you will find me."

Then, he was gone.

* * *

><p>80 years after Percy had died, Annabeth still lived, at the of age 97.<p>

"Grandma, how come you never told us this?" her granddaughter, Chelsea, asked.

"Chels, I never told _anyone _this. After your grandfather passed away, I found an old picture of Percy up in the attic. You're mother found me up there, and I told her the story. The first in 80 years."

"But why now?"

"Chelsea, a woman's heart is an ocean of secrets. After a house fire, all my pictures of him burnt. We never put up any memorial, becuase he requested that we not. Of course, there is a small one on Olympus, because we couldn't let his legacy go completely untold. He exists now, in the Underworld, and in our memories. Although, Hades has a bit of a soft spot for him, so he let's Percy come once a decade or so. I still see him occasionally. He comes up, to see if I've moved on. And I have. But, you never forget your first love."

"Someone once told me, that you can be smart or wise, but you can't be both." Someone said behind Annabeth and Chelsea. Chelsea jumped a foot in the air, but Annabeth smiled slightly and turned.

Behind them was a man, who looked about 17. He had black hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing amour and he had his sword by his side.

"I never believed them for a second," he smiled. "Because, you, love, are both."

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! <strong>

**Hope you liked it. Did it make you cry? I almost cried while writing it. Then, I walked away from the computor, got a bowl of ice-cream, and I was fine! LOL. **

**Περσέας Τζάκσον. Αφαιρώ δύναμη ζωής σας να δώσετε στο αγαπημένο σας πρόσωπο. Άνθηση στον Κάτω Κόσμο. **

**This means, "Perseus Jackson. I remove your Life Force to give to your loved one. Flourish in the Underworld."**

**Oh, and if anyone is confused, the man at the end, obviously, is Percy. :) **


End file.
